A Voice To Remember
by LexeeMae
Summary: Amarante (Later to be known as AJ) and Miyako are twin sisters with a passion for ninjutso. The Shredder's lies separates the twins when Amarante finds out the truth about the Shredder, Karai, and the Foot Clan. What will become of Amarante? And can the teenage mutant ninja turtles help her?
1. Chapter 1

"Father?" My sister Miyako asked. "Can you tell us about our Mother one more time?"

Father sighed. "Alright. Sit down girls." We both sat in front of his chair. "This is the story of how I met your mother." He began. "I was born and raised in Japan, and on my 21st birthday, my ninjutso master was promoting me to a master. After the promotion, he took me to my favorite restaurant to celebrate. That's when I saw her. A blonde-haired, blue-eyed, young, American woman on a missionary trip. She was beautiful. My master nodded, and I walked over to her. I spoke to her in Japanese, and she responded with the most beautiful voice in the entire world. I told her she looked beautiful and gave her my number. She called the next night, and we went on a date. She could speak several different languages; English, Japanese, French, Spanish, German, Chinese, and Korean. She was very talented. But she had to go back to the United States the next day. About a year later, I decided to move to Washington state in the U.S., to start my own ninjutso school. It was really cool hearing my students call me, 'Master Daijiro.' One day, at a great sushi bar, I saw her again. She was so excited to see me. We dated for a few years then decided to get married. We were so excited when we found out she was having twin girls. But when you girls were around two years of age, she was killed by a ninja who was after me. That's when I decided to train both of you in ninjutso, so you'll be able to protect yourselves."

"Who killed her?" I asked.

"That information remains a mystery. No one knows." Father said.

"I wish she was still here. Tomorrow is our 16th birthday, that's almost 14 years without her." Miyako looked at the ground.

A large bang shook the house. Our father stood up. Another bang shook us, breaking glass and setting the house on fire. "Girls!" Our father yelled. "Get to the cellar outside, your weapons are there, be careful."

We ran outside as fast as we could. The snow-covered ground bit our bare feet. A few more large booms occurred, Miyako kept running, but I looked back. The entire house was in flames. It exploded with another large boom, anything inside would have perished. "Father!"

"Amarante! Come on!" Miyako was holding the cellar door open. I ran over and crawled inside.

We grabbed our weapons and waited silently. A large man crashed through the doors. Miyako held her ninjato swords in front of her, I aimed my yumi bow at the man. He was metal armor, covered in spikes. He had two blades on the armor on his right hand. A girl with short hair followed him in, she was wearing bright red make-up. He spoke. "Who are you?"

Miyako answered. "We are Daijiro's daughters. Where is he?!"

"He is dead." The man said. There was a slight pause. "We tried to save him, be we were too late. Do you have a mother?"

"No." Miyako responded. "She died a long time ago. Our only other family is our grandmother, who lives in Japan."

"Do you wish to stay in the United States?" He asked.

"Yes." Miyako nodded.

"Then come with me, back to New York. I can keep you safe." He said. We followed him out of the cellar.

That was nearly two years ago. Me and my sister have been secretly training with him. We're only allowed outside sometimes, to explore the city, but only in daylight. He has adopted us, my sister refers to him as a second father, I don't. His daughter, Karai, was the girl with him on the day our father died. His name is Oroku Saki, and he's known as the Shredder.


	2. Chapter 2

"Amarante!" Miyako ran up to me. "Master Saki said we get to go out, tonight!"

"Oh, cool." I said softly.

Miyako put her hand on my shoulder. "What happened to you? Ever since our father died you've been either depressed or angry. Do you not like it here?"

I sighed. "I like it here, but I just feel out of place. I can't focus, so I spend most of my time meditating. I barely train, and I'm always sick. It seems as if I can't do anything right. Master Saki absolutely adores you and always yells at me for falling behind. I can't even sleep at night. I'm just so stressed."

"Take a deep breath. Show Master Saki everything you've got tonight we all go out. We might face the turtles! We've seen pictures never have seen them up close and personal. They will pay for they have done to our father. Go talk to Master Saki about it."

"Okay, I will. Thanks." I walked towards our master's room. The door was closed but I could hear him talking to Karai.

"Dad, you are so bad." Karai laughed. "If we find the turtles tonight, I'll be so impressed when the twins kick their butts!"

"Amarante is not ready. I find it hard that she trusts us. Something tells me show knows the truth, or that she'll find out soon. It almost scares me that she might be a threat, because she's far smarter than her sister, and if she actually tried, I believe she'll be a lot better than her."

The truth? What aren't you telling us!

I thought.

"Oh I see." Karai spoke. "Then we should send her out alone, kill her, and blame it on the turtles. Just like we did with her father."

It was you! You bastards killed my father?! I'll kill you!

I ran to the room I shared with my sister. "Miyako!"

"Did you talk to him?" she asked.

"No, but I overheard him talking to Karai. It was him! He killed our father, not the turtles!" All the stress disappeared. I wasn't confused anymore. I knew what I had to do. I was suddenly able to focus.

"What?! He would never do that! How dare you even accuse him of it! He saved us!" Miyako yelled at me.

Tears were streaming down my face. "It's the truth! I heard Karai say it!"

"Liar! I don't believe you!" Miyako stormed out of the room.

I put on my black mask, my black hood, my weapons, and left. I was never going to come back.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on the roof of an apartment building. I was alone. It was dark out and there was a slight drizzle of rain. I pulled my hood over my head, covering my mask and my blonde-hair. I sat there and cried. I had confronted my sister only a few hours ago, I can't believe that she didn't believe me.

I saw a bunch of Foot ninja, ninja of the clan that Saki controls, running the rooftops of some of the buildings. I saw Karai and my sister with them. They never noticed me, but I was close enough to hear Karai say something about the turtles being spotted.

I stood up as the went into the distance. I watched as my sister's hood, identical to mine but white, followed the Foot down to an ally way.

I ran over there, and cautiously peered down. The ally was empty. I looked up and saw four, giant turtles climbing to a near by roof, being chased by the Foot. Soon, they were surrounded. I got a close as I could without being noticed.

"Why hello there." Karai smiled. "I would like to introduce you to a new member of the Foot Clan."

My sister stepped forward. "My name is Miyako Tessa Yamazaki." She pulled down her hood, she was wearing her white mask. Her blonde hair was braided, and her black eyes were cold. "And today, I'm going to avenge my father."

No!

I thought. _The turtles are innocent! I have to do something…_

I watched Miyako draw both her ninjato*, she screamed. "Attack!"

All the Foot charge the turtles, Karai drew her katanas. The turtles' skill was promising. They were holding off pretty well. Karai cut a huge gash in the purple-mask-wearing turtle's leg. He screamed while his red-masked brother attacked Karai. Miyako had the orange one pinned on the ground, her ninjatos up against his throat. The blue one pushed her off and sliced her arm open with his katanas. She looked at the blood dripping down her arm and growled. "I'll kill you!" She charged. The orange one was drowning in a pool of Foot soldiers, to exhausted to keep fighting; the purple one laid on the ground, holding his leg; the red one was fight Karai.

I pulled out my yumi bow and an arrow. I took a deep breath and aimed at Karai's knee. I let the arrow fly. It struck her right where I wanted. She screamed and look at the arrow. She knew I had extremely unique arrows, and only I made them. She knew that it was mine. "Amarante!"

Thunder cracked and the rain from a drizzle to pouring. Lightning flashed in the distance. Miyako looked up and saw me standing and the edge of the adjacent building, which was about a floor taller than the one they were standing on.

I stood with my head high. "Leave them alone!" I jumped down to their roof. "I know the truth, Karai! They are innocent!"

Karai's eyes grew wide. "Lies! The killed your father!"

"No!" I yelled. "You and Saki did!"

"Amarante!" Miyako screamed. "You bitch, you shot my _sister _and accused my _father _of murder!"

Tears started to stream down my face. I took off my hood. "I'm your sister, your only sister. And Daijiro was our father!" I put my bow on my back,

"You betrayed me! You are _not my sister _anymore!" Miyako charged at me. I drew my bishou* and blocked her swings. I cut her across the cheek. She glared into my grey-blue eyes. "This isn't over." She and the rest of the Foot left, Karai following close behind.

The blue-masked turtle put his katanas away and walked over to me. He held out his hand. "I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo." I should his hand. I smiled softly. "Thank you, I think you saved us tonight."

***Ninjato**: A straight bladed sword, slightly shorter than a katana.

***Bishou**: A long, Japanese dagger.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello!" The purple-masked turtle yelled. "I'm wounded and bleeding all over the place! Leo, can you stop being all googly-eyes over this chic and help me!"

"Raph, find something to tourniquet Donnie's leg with. Mikey, um, don't do anything stupid." Leo ordered.

"Stupid? I don't do stupid things!" The orange turtle yelled.

Leo turned to me. "Are you good with medical issues?"

"I know enough." I nodded.

We ran over to Donnie, who was lying on the ground, and holding his leg. He looked up at me. "I'm putting a lot of pressure on my leg. I know what to do, I just don't have to hands to do it."

"Well know you do." I said.

"Leo!" Raph called. "What's a tourniquet again?"

"It's anything the can be used to stop blood flow." Leo responded.

"Don't worry, I'll get one!" I yelled. I unwrapped the black wrap on my wrist, and tied as tightly as I could around Donnie's wound. "We need to carry him out of here. I don't have the proper supplies to fix and clean the wound here."

"To the lair!" Mikey hollered.

"Hold up! Master Splinter hates it when there's strangers in the lair." Leo said.

"Leo, Donnie's life is at stake here. I'm afraid he'll bleed to death if we don't do something soon." Raph picked Donnie up, and threw over his shoulder.

Donnie grunted. "I'm still conscious, you know!"

I followed the turtles back to their home, the lair. It was deep underground, in the sewers. Raph put Donnie on a lab table.

"Amarante, that's you're name?" Donnie asked.

"Yes." I paused. "Call me AJ."

"AJ, there's supplies to clean and stitch my wound in the box over there." He pointed to a box with a red cross on it.

I ran over and grabbed it. "There's no pain killers or anything like that." I pulled out a needle and stitching wire. I grabbed some rubbing alcohol as well. "This is going to hurt."

Donnie was screaming loud as I did the procedure. Leo, Raph, and Mikey were standing close by to make sure he'd be okay. Rubbing alcohol stings. And needles hurt. But Donnie's a wuss.

A large, robbed rat burst into the room. "What is going on here?!"

"Master Splinter!" Mikey yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo walked over to Master Splinter. "Master Splinter, this is AJ." Leo gestured towards me as I continued to work. "She saved our butts from the Foot tonight. And she's in the process of saving them again by saving Donnie's life. Karai cut open a major artery or something like that. Please. Sensei, don't be angry."

Master Splinter nodded. "Miss, I would like to speak with you when you're done. Alone."

I finished up stitching Donnie's leg and told him to rest. Leo walked me over to the dojo. "I hope you get on Master Splinter's good side." He half smiled.

I nodded and stepped in the doorway. Master Splinter was meditating. "Come in." He said. I walked over. "Sit. Please." I sat in front of him as he finished his meditation. "AJ. What is your real name?"

"Amarante Jade Yamazaki."

"And who are your parents?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "Daijiro and Michelle Yamazaki. Both deceased."

Master Splinter looked at me with wide eyes. "Daijiro Yamazaki? Was he a master of ninjutso?"

"Yes. He taught me and my sister until his death."

Master Splinter sighed. "He's dead? He was a good friend of mine growing up back in Japan. Our masters were brothers and often taught together. He told me about meeting your mother not to long after I got married to my deceased wife. I was human then. What's your story?"

I told him everything. I was bawling at the end of it. I missed my father, my mother, and my sister hated me. My world was turned upside down. Master Splinter patted my back. "You are always welcome to stay here, knowing your current housing problem. I'll have the boys set you up a room. Never let go of your hope, never let go of your honor." He left the room.

A few minutes later Leo came in. "AJ? Are you okay?"

I shook my head. He came over and sat next to me. I fell into his arms and buried my face in his chest. Something told me that what I did earlier was the best decision I've ever made.


	6. Chapter 6

My back slammed against a hard, cold floor. I moaned in pain as I tried to sit up. My foot hit something and a bunch of glowing, green canisters fell on me. The contents of the canisters covered my skin a caused an unbearable burning sensation.

I opened my eyes. Four turtles were looking into my room from the doorway. "What?"

I asked them.

Leo stepped in. "You were screaming."

I sat up. "I was?" I sighed. "It was just a dream." I had been living with the guys for a few months now. I hadn't seen Miyako, Karai, or the Foot since the incident. I also became best friends with the guys' human friend, April.

Master Splinter had agreed to continue my training, where my father left off. Eventually the guys and April heard my story, and we became a family. I couldn't image my life without them.

It was early in the morning. Donnie's T-phone started beeping. "Guys! It's the Kraang! April found out their new mutagen development laboratory. It's only a few blocks north of here."

"Let's move." Leo commanded.

We all followed him out of the lair. We got to the building and saw a bunch of Foot Clan carrying out mutagen. Raph growled as Leo gave the command to wait.

A huge, mutated dog lifted his nose. "I smell turtles!"

Mikey whimpered. "Dogpound knows we're here!"

A fish with metal legs walked out of nowhere. He was wearing water filters that looked liked headphones. "Where?"

"That way." Dogpound pointed in our direction.

I saw the silhouettes of Karai and Miyako at the top of the building. "Great." I whispered sarcastically. "I hope Bradford and Xever don't remember me. Guys, I think it'd be smart if you hid somewhere else, and fast."

Leo nodded and the guys followed him out. Dogpound appeared in front of my. I kept my hood low enough to avoid eye contact. "Hey, Xever. Look who I found. It's little Miss Runaway, Amarante."

"The worst fighter of them all, Bradford." Xever laughed.

I could hear commotion on the roof. Karai and Miyako discovered the turtles.

I looked up at Bradford and Xever. "You knew me when I was lost. After tonight, you'll have met me when I was reborn." I stood up and flung my hood off. I pulled out both of my bishou as Bradford attacked. He missed his swing as I drove my bishous into his stomach. I pulled them out and cut of his face. I never gave him a chance to swing again. I turned to Xever who stood there in shock. "Come at me." I growled. He glared and charged. I cut off his tail and broke his water filters. He fell to the ground, trying to breathe.

I headed up to the roof. And saw that my friends have improved greatly since the last time we encountered the Foot. Karai was pinned to the ground by Leo and Miyako was surrounded by Raph, Donnie, and Mikey.

I then saw him. The Shredder.

He came out of no where. He threw Leo on the ground. I screamed at the top of lungs. "No!" All heads turned to me, but I kept my eyes locked with Saki's. "Shredder! I will kill you! You murdered my father!" I charged at him, but he laughed and as I got to him he shoved hid blades into my gut.

"Amarante. Leaving us was a big mistake." He growled.

"No." I grunted. "Believing you was the mistake." I quickly took off his helmet and sliced open his face. He yelled as I pulled myself of his blade. I looked at Miyako, her eyes wide with horror.

"Miyako, Karai. Leave. This battle shall happen on a better day." He looked me straight in the eyes. "If you survive."

I was too late when I realized I was standing on the sky light of a large warehouse. Leo was already running towards us when the Shredder broke the glass. I fell a few feet, only for Leo to grab my hand. The broken glass was digging into his skin. I felt my hand slowly slip out of his, I would fall any second. "AJ…" He whispered. I looked down into the darkness. I looked back up at him, my eyes beginning to water.

My hand completely slipped from his and I screamed.

"AJ!" he yelled.

I fell about three stories before my back slammed against a hard, cold floor. I moaned in pain as I tried to sit up. My foot hit something and a bunch of glowing, green canisters fell on me. The contents of the canisters covered my skin a caused an unbearable burning sensation.

Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my eyes to find myself in a lab of some sort. I was laying on a table with a bunch of wires and tubes all over myself. I put my hand up to take them off and I was surprised as to what I found. My hand was green, and I had three fingers. I stood up and ripped all the wires and tubes off. I looked into a nearby mirror. The only thing that was normal were my eyes. I was a large, mutant turtle.

"The one who was sleeping is now the one who is awake!" A Kraang soldier walked into the lab, followed by more with guns.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I questioned. The last thing I remember is going on patrol with the guys.

"That is information that is to be known as classified." One of them responded.

"You piss me off, and pissing me off is not something you want to do." I said. I reached for my knives, but nothing was there. "That's it! Where's my weapons?! And my clothes?!"

"That is information that is to be known as classified." The same one responded.

"Holy shit! Learn English grammar!" I charged at them. The ones with guns shot at me. I realized that the guns they were firing were human guns, not their stupid ray guns. I looked at my stomach. I had a bullet wound next to two scars on my stomach.

I remembered everything. The scars were from the Shredder. _Wait scars? They were fresh, deep wounds last I checked! How ling was I out? _And the green ooze in the canisters were mutagen. From my studies of that stuff, it usually mutates someone into some sort of hybrid of the living last thing they touched. In my case, it was Leo.

I fought hard against the Kraang. I knocked all of them down with only one wound. I ran down the hall and found my weapons and clothes. "Shit. I shrunk a few inches and now I have a shell, my clothes won't fit." I grabbed everything except my bodysuit. I quickly put on all my wraps, and my knee and elbow pads. I put on my mask, which covered my now bald head. _I wish reptiles had hair!_ I threw on my hood and grabbed my weapons just as more Kraang showed up. I ran away, not wanting to fight right now. I barely got out of the building.

I looked up at the dark sky, which was coated in clouds. There was a slight drizzle. I could barely see the moon peaking through the clouds. _I have to find the guys._

I climbed to the rooftops and ran.

"You bastards killed my sister and my father!" Miyako's voice rang through the night.

I got the rooftop she was on. She was there with Karai, some of the Foot Bots, and they were attacking the guys. I remembered that Master Splinter had told me who Karai really was, I couldn't hurt her. Or my sister.

All they guys were pinned down, Miyako had her ninjatos against Leo's throat. I had to think fast. I looked to the adjacent building. It was abandoned and had some old oxygen tanks on top. _I wonder if there's still a little bit of oxygen in there…_

Luckily, I have some arrows with flint tips, they are meant to catch of fire. I pulled one of my flint-tip arrows out a struck and struck it against the concrete roof. It quickly lit and I aimed at the tanked. I let go of the draw just as Miyako started to slide her blade across Leo's neck.

BOOM! The tanks exploded and startled everyone. Miyako jumped and her ninjatos blades had left Leo's neck, there was barely a scratch left from them. He was to beat up to get up, so Miyako grabbed one of his blades and held it over his heart.

"You ripped out my heart by killing my sister! Now I'll rip out yours!" Miyako screamed.

"Do it!" Leo yelled. "I would never hurt AJ!" He was crying.

Miyako screamed and her ninjato went towards his heart. I pulled out an arrow and shot at my sister. Hell, she's not even my sister anymore.

The arrow hit her hand right before her blade met Leo's chest. She stopped and looked up to wear I was standing. It was dark, my hood was up, and the moon shown behind me. She doesn't know what I am now.

"Amarante…" The look in her eyes wet quickly from relief ro anger. "Amarante!" She got up and charged towards me. She held onto her ninjato tightly.

I pulled out my bishou and blocked her every slice. I pushed her to the ground and held my bishou to her cheek "Do you want one to match Saki's?!" I breathed hard. "Leave my friends alone! This is your last chance! Think about everything you've heard! And if the next time I see you, you're still not believing me, I'll end our battle. Permanently." I stood up and let her stand.

She took a step towards me and flipped my hood off. Her eyes grew wide and she took a step back. "You're not…no…Amarante…no…" She shook her head and ran, the rest of the Foot followed.

Karai walked over to me. "She will never believe the truth. Give up." Karai ran after them.

Leo stood up and walked over to me. "AJ?" The guys stood behind him.

"Oh, hey." I whispered, looking at the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

I heard a helicopter approach. Suddenly lights from all different directions hit us. "Freeze! This is NYPD! Put you hands above your heads!"

"Let's book!" Raph muttered.

"Don't! They have guns, they'll shoot you down!" I said.

"I ain't afraid of no guns." Raph smirked.

"One shot from these guns can take your head and shoulders clean off." I looked at Raph. "Don't move, do what they say. For now."

We all put our hands above our heads.

A bunch of police ran onto the roof. "Drop your weapons!"

We all put our weapons on the ground. All the police stared at us. One of them stepped forward. "What are you?"

"Not a threat." Leo responded. "We decided to dress up as giant turtles and play fight with fake weapons on this roof. We were LARPing."

"What do you know about the explosion?" The officer asked.

"We don't know anything about it, it just happened." Leo said. "Before the explosion, I did notice that there were old oxygen tanks over there, maybe something sparked them."

"And what of the girl's bullet wound?"

Leo looked back at me and noticed my wound. He looked back at the officer. "It's fake. Part of our storyline. I can't believe it actually looks that realistic!" Leo pretended to sound enthusiastic about that last part.

The officer turned around to face his men. They all huddled up and talked. I looked up and the helicopter and noticed the gun was currently unarmed. "Guys." I whispered. "Now."

We grabbed our weapons and booked it. "Hey!" I heard the officer yell. We made it down a manhole before the police got the edge of the roof, and before the helicopter light found us again.

"You got shot?!" Leo asked, grabbing my arm. When were almost to the lair.

"Yes, but it's no big deal." I said.

"It's a big deal!" Leo yelled.

I could see Mikey, Donnie, and Raph walk away slowly. I sighed. "It happened when I escaped earlier."

"Escaped from where? Where the hell have you been?" He asked. His eyes were beginning to water.

"I-I woke up earlier today. I was being held captive by the Kraang." I said, feeling my eyes begin to water as well. "How long was I gone?"

"A month and a half." Leo's response put a crack in my heart. "We thought you were dead."

"I'm not dead. The last thing I remember was when I fell, when I slipped out of your hand. I fell onto a concrete floor, and I kicked over a stand full of mutagen cartridges. They fell on me, and broke. I was covered in ooze. It burned. Then everything went blank." I felt a tear escape. Leo's hand caught it before it could leave my cheek.

"Well I'm glad you're okay." He pulled me into a hug. "Just don't ever leave us again, don't ever leave _me_."

I pulled my head back so I could have eye contact. He looked at me with his amazing, blue eyes. We were both crying. "I'm not going anywhere." I whispered.

He pulled me close and I felt our lips meet. My eyes immediately shut and I was lost in the moment. It felt as if we were the only ones who existed. Everyone says you'll feel fireworks, or sparks fly when you kiss the one. No, there was much more to this kiss. I love him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Does anyone want to explain this to me?" Mikey asked.

Me and Leo quickly pulled out of our kiss and saw him standing there. "Uh…" Leo mumbled. "Didn't you leave?"

"Yeah." Mikey nodded. "Then I headed back to see what was taking you guys so long. I guess I found out." An evil smile rose on Mikey's face. "And going to tell Raph and Donnie." Mikey bolted down the sewer, and Leo and I chased after him. I quickly passed Leo, but even I wasn't fast enough to catch Mikey.

Mikey stopped in the lair. "Raph! Donnie!" He called.

They stepped out of Donnie's lab. "What?!" Donnie asked.

"You'll never guess what just-" Mikey was cut off by me tackling him. Leo ran in and jumped on top of us.

"Dog pile!" Raph yelled. He and Donnie jumped onto us as well.

April walked out of the lab. "Psh. Boys…and…fifth turtle?"

"AHHH!" Mikey screamed. "AJ is getting stomach blood all over my shell!"

"Wait. AJ?!" April yelled.

Master Splinter walked in. "What is going on in-what?"

We all froze. "Oh, hey Master Splinter, April." I said. "I'm back. And a turtle."

"This is going to be a long night." Master Splinter sighed.

"And I saw-" Mikey began yelling but I covered his mouth and slapped him in the face. He pushed my hand out of the way. "Can I get up now?"


	10. Chapter 10

"AJ!" Mikey yelled. "AJ!"

"WHAT?" I yelled back. I was making my bed when I was rudely interrupted.

Mikey gave me a grin and raised his eyebrows flirtingly. "Leo wants to talk to you."

"Mikey, give it a rest. Where is he?" I asked.

"In his…room." Mikey's smile got bigger. I walked passed him as he whispered to me. "Be safe…use a condom."

I stopped and turned around, punching Mikey in the chest. He flew onto my bedroom floor. I looked at him as he put his hand on his chest. "Mikey, just keep your imagination to yourself." I walked away and to Leo's room.

Leo turned around as I walked in. He had a smile on his face. "AJ." He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. He whispered in my ear. "I love you."

I blushed and whispered back. "I love you, too."

A few hours later we could hear Donnie yell. "Patrol time!"

Leo and I ran out of his room. Mikey was giving us a weird look. I stuck my tongue out at him.

We all ran up to the surface and to the rooftops. Almost instantly, we found trouble. The Foot were working with the Kraang on some sort of portal. I saw Miyako standing next to Karai. Miyako had to longs scars down the side of her face. She looked afraid. Then I realized she was in handcuffs, and Karai was holding her. I had to do something.

Leo started giving orders. "Surround them. Raph, take that group of Kraang over there, Mikey, take the small group of Foot soldiers. Donnie, I need you find out how to shut that thing down. AJ, you and I will fight Karai. I know she has a grudge against both of us."

"But we can't kill her." I said.

"I know." Leo nodded. "Go!"

We all ran out there, Leo went after Karai. I ran over to my sister. "Amarante!" She cried. "You were right, you were right, I am so sorry!"

I cut her free and gave her a hug. "Help us win."

"Karai has my ninjatos!" She yelled.

"I'll get them." I ran over to help Leo.

"Oh, Amarante. I'll enjoy killing you as well." Karai smiled.

I looked at Leo and nodded. We charged and threw her to the ground. I threw Miyako her ninjatos and took out my bishou. I used the handle to give Karai a black eye. "Bitch." I smiled.

"AJ! Leo!" I heard Raph yell. I looked up and saw the Shredder. He picked up Leo.

"Leonardo. You hand your brothers have caused to much destruction to my plans. This is one you can't destroy." Shredder growled.

"Guys! I can't stop it!" Donnie yelled.

The portal opened. Shredder threw Leo at me, pushing me off Karai. Karai got up and attacked Miyako.

"I don't know where it leads to. But where ever it does, it will be worse than death." Shredder laughed. "Amarante. Watch as your sister is the first to leave. Don't worry, you'll see her soon again."

"No!" I yelled. The Shredder held me down as I watched Karai walk my sister over to the portal.

Raph grabbed my sister and pushed Karai into the portal.

"No!" Shredder yelled. He picked up Leo and ran over to the portal.

I threw my bishou into the engine of the portal. It started to slow down and flicker, but it was still working.

"I think I can stop it now!" Donnie yelled.

I got up and ran over to the Shredder. I took out my other bishou and stabbed him in the neck, the one weak spot in his armor. I pulled it out and put in back in it's sheath. Shredder fell and dropped Leo at my feet. I helped Leo up and planted one straight on his lips.

I heard Shredder laugh while he was chocking on his own blood. He pulled Leo down and grab slit the back of my knee with blades. I immediately bent over and fell backwards.

I saw a bright flash and I was falling from the sky. I saw the portal above me, with no way to reach it, no way to get back. Tears started to stream down my face as I fell. I saw the portal close.

The only world I ever knew was lost to me forever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Leo's Perspective**

The portal closed a few second after AJ fell threw it. "No!" I yelled. "AJ!" I started crying. I stood up and kicked the limp body of the Shredder. In his last breath, he caused me more pain than I could imagine.

Miyako walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. She was crying too. "If I listened to her in the first place…this would've never happened."

"Don't say that!" Raph said. "You were mislead, you believed what you wanted to be true, not what was true."

"I'm so sorry." Donnie muttered. "I-I didn't know what was going to happen."

"She's gone. She'll come back, right? Like last time?" Mikey asked.

"I don't think so. I have no clue where she is, or if she even survived." I cried.

"We're going to find her." Donnie tried to comfort me.

"Whenever I was scared or lost or upset as a child, she would say to me the inspiration words." Miyako looked at the ground."

Leo looked at his feet. "Yeah. She had a voice to remember."

**To be continued…**


End file.
